Eclipse Total del Amor
by HyugaPrincess
Summary: Los sentimientos de Ranma y Akane expresados con la cancion de Yuridia. Mi primer fic de este anime!


**Este es mi primer fic de Ranma 1/2 he escrito muchos de Naruto, pero nunca lo habia intentado con este aniem que en lo general me encanta. Espero sea de su agrado.**

**Declaimer: Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, porque de ser asi Ranma y Akane hubieran pasado por muchas cosas ewe xD

* * *

**

Eclipse Total del Amor 

-Mírame...

de vez en cuando siento que me estás olvidando

y que no regresarás

-Mírame...

de vez en cuando pienso que ya estoy muy cansada

de estar sola y de escucharme llorar

Nuevamente me encuentro aquí, sola, encerrada en mi habitación, pensando en ti. Nuevamente hemos discutido y me has lastimado. Estoy cansada de vivir así ¿tu no? Cada día nos alejamos mas, siempre peleamos, luego te golpeo, me encierro en esta habitación y me siento como una tonta. Tu te vas por ahí, no se si solo o con alguna de tus prometidas, a veces prefiero no pensarlo.

-Mírame...

de vez en cuando miro atrás

y veo con miedo

lo mejor de nuestros años correr

-Mírame...

de vez en cuando quiero escaparme

y tu mirada me envuelve

y me vuelvo a perder

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, de que te vayas, atravieses la puerta y no vuelvas, me dejes sola, no te vuelva a ver, no vuelvas a decirme que soy una marimacho, no vuelva a llamarte baka, no regreses en la noche y me pidas una disculpa. No quiero perderte, he tratado de saber por qué, y ahora lo entiendo. Te amo Ranma, lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hasta ahora quise reconocerlo. Y tal vez, sea muy tarde. Intento alejarme de ti y no puedo, te necesito.

-Mira mis ojos...

de vez en cuando siento enloquecer

-mira mis ojos

de vez en cuando siento enloquecer

¿Por qué todo siempre es así entre nosotros¿Por qué no podemos ser felices? Cual es el problema, dímelo por favor, necesito saber si me amas o no, si seremos felices, si este compromiso sigue en pie por nuestro honor o porque en verdad hay algo entre nosotros. Mi corazón no soportaría seguir ilusionándose para terminar roto¿por qué no me amas como yo lo hago?

Ese era el único pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente de una joven pareja. La chica, una hermosa joven de cabello azulado, se encontraba en su habitación, nuevamente ella y su prometido habían peleado. El chico, un joven de cabello negro recogido en una trenza, se encontraba sobre el tejado, era cerca de la medianoche, pero poco le interesaba.

-Mírame...

de vez en cuando sueño con alguna locura

y no quiero despertar

-Mírame...

de vez en cuando miento cuando buscas mis ojos

y preguntas como estás

Tengo miedo de perderte Akane. Cada día me siento mas apartado, te siento mas distante, he pensado en irme, pero luego te veo dormir por las noches y decido quedarme. No se que haría sin ti, sin tu encantadora sonrisa, sin tu compañía, aunque discutamos, aunque me golpees después de que te insulte, aunque deba disculparme contigo cada noche, no me importa, todo sea por estar a tu lado.

Cada noche después de salir de tu habitación, regreso a la cama y pienso en el futuro, un futuro donde tu y yo estamos juntos y felices. Un futuro donde estamos casados y tenemos una familia, donde eres mi mundo. Odio cuando sale el sol, porque me regresa a la realidad, una realidad en la que estoy solo, en la que tu no estas a mi lado, en la que tu no me amas. Y luego me miras como solo tu puedes hacerlo, y sonríes con esa sonrisa que me encanta. Preguntas como me siento, muestras interés por mi, y yo, yo solo puedo mostrarme indiferente, mentirte, insultarte, para no mostrarme débil ante ti.

-Mírame...

de vez en cuando muero de rabia y de celos

pero nunca te lo dejo saber.

-Mírame...

de vez en cuando quiero escaparme

y tu mirada me envuelve y me vuelvo a perder

Cuando esos chicos se te acercan, siento que mi sangre hierve, y tengo ganas de acercarme a ellos y golpearlos hasta cansarme. Solo por verte, por estar a tu lado, por recibir esas sonrisas que solo tu das. Mis celos toman el control y hago lo que mejor se hacer, te insulto frente a ellos, te humillo, te hago llorar, y en la noche voy a tu cuarto y te pido una disculpa. La misma historia día tras día. La misma disculpa cada noche. El mismo dolor en nuestros corazones.

Mira mis ojos...

de vez en cuando siento enloquecer

mira mis ojos...

de vez en cuando siento enloquecer

No se que haría sin ti Ranma, me siento perdida, me duele mucho pensar que no estarás aquí mañana, que no vendrás esta noche mientras "duermo", que no te disculparas como solo tu lo haces, que no me protegerás, que no estarás ahí nunca mas para mi.

No puedo perderte Akane, no quiero hacerlo, tu eres mi mundo, no podría vivir sin ti. Tengo miedo de ir a tu habitación esta noche y que este cerrado, de disculparme y que me eches, de no estar ahí cuando me necesites, que no permitas que me acerque.

Y esta noche quiero más

Que me abraces fuertemente

Y en tus brazos soñaré

Que este amor es para siempre.

Que en penumbras un rayo de luz

Nos envuelva a los dos.

Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar

Tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad.

Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar

De un fuego sobre pólvora que puede estallar

Todo mi mundo se comienza a derrumbar lentamente, esa barrera de hielo que forme a mi alrededor para protegerme de todos eso chicos que me perseguían cada día, comenzó a derretirse cuando nos vimos por primera vez, cuando estuve entre tus brazos por primera vez, cuando me di cuenta que podías ser alguien importante para mi. Todo ese odio que sentía hacia los chicos desapareció al conocerte, al darme cuenta que no eras como los otros, que tu jamás me harías daño. Por eso y mucho mas es que me enamore de ti. Aunque no tengo el valor para decírtelo.

Y así te tengo que amar

El tiempo acaba de empezar

El tiempo no termina.

Akane¿por qué todo es tan complicado para nosotros? Talvez si no nos hubiéramos conocido de este modo, talvez si nunca nos hubieran comprometido. Quizás nos hubiéramos topado en otro momento, quizás seriamos felices juntos. Pero nada es como deseo, no estoy seguro de tus sentimientos, pero ahora si lo estoy de los míos, te amo y es lo único que me importa, aunque no puedo decírtelo, no tengo el valor para hacerlo.

Erase una vez una historia feliz

y ahora es solo un cuento de horror

Ya nada puedo hacer,

Eclipse total del amor

Eclipse total del amor

Todo comenzó a cambiar cuando tu llegaste, cuando todas esa chicas llegaron diciendo ser tus prometidas, cuando todos esos locos llegaron persiguiéndote, tu trajiste la diversión a mi vida, me hiciste vivir cosas maravillosas que no pensé jamás vivir. Si tu te vas, todo volverá a ser aburrido, ya nada será interesante, ya no seré feliz.

Érase una vez una hazaña vivir

Y ahora ya no tengo valor

Nada que decir,

Eclipse total del amor...

Eclipse total del amor...

Mi vida siempre ha sido un caos, viajando de un lugar a otro, entrenando aquí y allá, y luego llego aquí, y tengo todo lo que siempre quise, una familia, amigos, un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Pero lo que mas lo hace especial eres tu, Akane, solo tu. Tu le das sentido a mi existencia. Si tu no estuvieras a mi lado ya nada sería igual.

Mira mis ojos...

de vez en cuando siento enloquecer

mira mis ojos...

de vez en cuando siento enloquecer

Deseo tener el valor suficiente para acercarme a ti, o para que tu te acerque a mi y me digas lo que sientes, Si entre nosotros puede haber ambos, si no me amas, si el compromiso será roto, si te casaras conmigo. Tantas preguntas y solo necesito escucharte decir "Te Amo" para conocer todas las respuestas. Solo eso necesito para ser feliz.

Y esta noche quiero más

Que me abraces fuertemente.

Y en tus brazos soñaré

Que este amor es para siempre.

Que en penumbras un rayo de luz

Nos envuelva a los dos.

Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar

Tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad.

Es tarde, deber ser cerca de las dos de la madrugada, como cada noche me dirijo a tu habitación, tu ventana esta abierta, entro con cuidados y me hinco en el suelo, al lado de tu cama. Te observo, pareces un ángel, mi ángel.

Estas aquí lo siento, has venido igual que cada noche, crees que duermo, quisiera poder abrir los ojos y abrazarte, pero este miedo que siento me lo impide. Soy tan débil frente a ti. Tengo miedo a que no me correspondas, a gritarle al mundo que te amo y que tu no sientas nada por mi.

Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar

De un fuego sobre pólvora

Que puede estallar... ohhh

y así te tengo que amar

el tiempo acaba de empezar

el tiempo no termina

No puedo resistirlo, muevo tu hombro suavemente, lo he decidido, si no te lo digo ahora no lo haré nunca. Abres los ojos lentamente, no gritas, no me golpeas, es como si supieras que he estado aquí todo el tiempo. Talvez nunca has estado dormida, talvez solo fingías estarlo. Sonrío y tu haces lo mismo.

Érase una vez una historia feliz

y ahora es solo un cuento de horror

Ya nada puedo hacer,

Eclipse total del amor.

Me levanto de la cama y te indico que te sientes a mi lado, obedeces, estamos muy cerca, me sonrojo y te observo, tu estas igual, sonrío, tu haces lo mismo. Mis nervios no me dejan pensar con claridad, te has quedado mudo, espero pacientemente que digas algo pero nada. Mi paciencia se agota, he esperado este momento cada día, y tu, tu no dices nada.

Eclipse total del amor.

Érase una vez una hazaña vivir

y ahora ya no tengo valor.

Nada que decir,

Eclipse total del amor...

-Akane yo...- -Ranma yo...- Hablamos al mismo tiempo. Guardamos silencio para que el otro continúe pero nada ocurre.

-Tu primero- nuevamente lo hemos dicho juntos.

-Te amo- susurramos al unísono. Finalmente lo haz dicho, soy feliz y tu también lo eres. Te abrazo y tu me abrazas, me haces muy feliz Akane, no sabes cuanto.

Acerco mi rostro al tuyo, cierras los ojos y te beso suavemente, como siempre quise hacerlo, como siempre debió haber sido.

Me quedo un poco más, hasta que veo que son mas de las tres, lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir, pero tu me detienes, te miro sorprendido.

-Quédate conmigo- me dices, mientras entras en la cama y haces un espacio para mi. Dudo un momento, pero soy débil contigo, no puedo negarte nada.

Eclipse total del amor... mira mis ojos...

mira mis ojos... mírame...

mira mis ojos…

La mañana llega, despertamos y bajamos a desayunar tomados de la mano, todos nos miran sorprendidos, después papá comienza a llorar, igual que siempre. Tus padres, o debería decir mis suegros, nos miran con una gran sonrisa. Mi hermana Kasumi sonríe dulcemente mientras nos sirve el desayuno, y Nabiki, bueno ella graba el momento. Otro recuerdo para la colección. Pero finalmente estamos juntos, juntos tu y yo, te amo Ranma y ahora se que tu tambien lo haces.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bueno pss aqui termino, realmento sufri escribiendo. xD Espero les haya gustado y realmente me gustarìa que me dieran su opinion. Se que puedo mejorar si me ayudan.**

**gracias x leer.**


End file.
